People Change
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: It's been ten years since they've all been together. Ten years ago, they beat Vocal Adrenaline, had their senior prom, and rode a Glee float in the homecoming parade. Now everyone has changes. Now everyone is happy, kinda. Puckleberry, Quam, Tartie
1. Chapter 1

It was the ten year anniversary of their high school graduation. After graduation, they all went their separate ways, few had seen each other since. There was the occasional accidental run in, and some had gotten married. Rachel went to Broadway for three years and stared in Spring Awakening along side Jesse, then got bored and went to Hollywood where she guest stared in a couple sitcoms and was the star of several box office hits. Puck became a lawyer, that's right, a lawyer, and had his own law firm in LA. Quinn and Sam got married, he started working as a teacher and football coach at their old high school and Quinn raised their seven year old son and two year old daughter. Will and Emma put aside their issues and got married five years ago, they both taught next to Sam everyday, and the two adopted a baby girl from China.

Finn went to the NFL on a scholarship and was the official quarterback of the Dallas Cowboys. Not to mention Brittany and Santana had become cheerleaders for the same team. Brittany and Finn got married. Santana had so many one night stands she had no idea how many people she'd slept with. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt went to Broadway and settled there. Artie went with to that area, but he worked on a new video game he was producing. Him and Tina were dating, but hadn't gotten married yet. Mike and Matt were dancers on TV, movies, and mostly in music videos. They got around.

Lauren lost weight and became a body-builder, and Karofsky became one of those dudes who dress up as chicks at Vegas. Sue continued to work at William McKinely High, and never stopped giving Will, Emma and Sam living hell. All in all, everyone was excited. They were finding the classiest ways to arrive, and the best way to look like they really did become something. The girls got their hair done and bought new dresses, and the guys got the nicest tux they could afford, many were Armani. Some were a little less rich, so they came in their everyday clothes, and some wore their normal, everyday clothes that just happened to be extremely fancy and expensive.

The day arrived and everyone had a ticket going back to Lima, Ohio, the place so many of them tried their hardest to get out of, and swore never to come back to once they did, in fact, get out. Rachel was packing her favorite outfits, and a couple other things she thought she'd need. She was going to stay a week after to visit with her dads. She was hopping on a plane, a first class seat. People never failed to recognize her and swarm around. She merely smiled and continued about her business. The plane lifted off, and she leaned her head back, allowing herself to sleep.

Puck kissed the women laying next to him once and got up, not remembering her name, or where he was. He pulled on his clothes and got in his car. Putting the car in drive, he glanced at the clock. 11:50. His plane left in an hour. He ran into his apartment, quickly threw his clothes off and got in the shower. He finished and got dressed, grabbing his suitcase and running out the front door.

Quinn yelled after Caleb to finish his homework and tried to shove another bite of chopped of spaghetti down Madison's throat. Sam opened the door and Madison clapped her hands and Caleb ran from his desk to hug his dad. Quinn stood up and hugged him, he pecked her cheek and he came to the table with her to eat. The two talked briefly about the reunion, but then got caught up with eating, feeding the children, and getting them to sleep.

Will and Emma drove to the nanny's house and picked up Aaliyah. She was three now and learning how to speak. They called her Aly. They drove home and turned on Nick Jr., which happened to be on Dora. Emma started making food and Will got all the work stuff together and sat down at the table to grade papers. Sure, they didn't have to go to the reunion, but they were the students that got Glee going again, that won Regionals and beat Vocal Adrenaline, his only group that ever had beat Vocal Adrenaline. He was going, and maybe Emma was too, but he wasn't certain.

Finn pulled his lips away form Brittany and whispered in her ear. He reminded her of their flight, and they grabbed their bags, knowing they had to leave early in order to pick up Santana before they left. The three were going to go to Lima together and get two suites. Brittany and Santana were still best friends. They hooked pinkies and walked through the airport together, with Brittany on Finn's arm. They checked in and got on the plane. Brittany and Finn sat first class next to each other. Santana had the first class seat behind them, but this horny teenage boy kept trying to touch her thigh. She kept shoving his hand away, and when she asked him what the hell he was doing, he said he'd always wanted to touch a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader's leg. She took off her heels and threatened him. He left her be.

Mercedes ran across the hall to Tina and Artie's apartment. She banged on the door, and when they answered she asked if they'd gotten the email about the reunion. As they were shaking their heads no, Kurt ran out of his and Blaine's apartment clapping and cheering. They bought tickets for the next night, and when the night came, the five got on a plane, first class, heading back to Lima. the excitement that rushed through their bodies was insane. Although Blaine hadn't gone to WMHS, he was excited for Kurt. It was going to be an exciting week.

Mike ran to the bottoms floor of his apartment building and pounded on Matt's door. A woman answered and Mike simply told the lady that she needed to leave, and just walked right in, pulling Matt up by his hair and telling him to get ready coz the plane was leaving in an hour. Matt quickly got ready and the two got on a plane all the way to Lima, Ohio.

Lauren drove from Milwaukee to Lima, a seven hour drive. She arrived at nightfall and got ready for the next day, unpacking slightly and showering. Karofsky bought a new dress and happened to be staying in the same hotel as Lauren, although he was just happy to see Kurt again tomorrow.

Sue Sylvester had the perfect set up for her former Cheerios, and was going to have her current Cheerios perform at the reunion. She bought a new purple jumpsuit and was very excited to find yet another way of rubbing whatever she could in Will's face. In fact, she longed for it.

The airport would be jammed with people who had one thing in common, they all went to WMHS together. Some had people waiting for them, others had plans of renting a car and going to a hotel. Either way, everyone couldn't wait for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thank you for all the reviews and favorites and stuff. Second, I was thinking, since this is a Puckleberry story, or at least it will be, should I stop showing a little bit of everyone, and just focus on the two of them, or do you like it this way? Please tell me what you like best in a review, or send me you're idea in a private message. Thanks!**

Rachel's dads waited for her at the baggage claim. As soon as she saw them, she ran to hug them, "I missed you both so much!"

Her dads hugged her tightly. "We missed you too," they said in unison. Rachel couldn't believe she was back in Lima. So much had changed since she'd last been here. For one, she matured, had a life, a boyfriend, friends, and a sense of style. She couldn't believe that after all this time, she was actually back. Her dads and her caught up for a bit while watching for her bags. The three walked out to the car as her parents told of all the stuff that had happened.

Rachel gasped when they told her Sue had gotten married. "Are you serious? Sue?"

Her dad nodded, putting her bag in the trunk, "Remember that sweet little band director?" Rachel nodded. "They tied the knot last winter." Rachel stood their with her mouth gapping open.

Her daddy shut her mouth for her, "You might catch some flies if you keep your mouth open like that." He smiled and she laughed a little. "We're so proud of you Rachel. My gosh, you're a hollywood star!"

She beamed, "Thanks daddy. I can't wait for tonight. We should go to BreadstiX. I haven't found any place better."

Her dad smiled, "Of course. Lets just drop off your bags."

Puck got off the plane and looked around. Lima, Ohio. He sighed. Going downstairs to the baggage claim, he turned his cell phone on and called the car rental place. He was flustered with text messages from his assistant. He dialed the number as he walked to the car rental. "Why do you keep texting me? I'm on vacation. I know you can handle this, so handle it!"

"But Mr. Puckerman-"

"What did I say about calling me Mr. Puckerman?"

"Not to, that's right, sorry. Anyway I didn't know how to deal with your clients. They keep trying to make appointments."

"I told you already. Tell them I'm on vacation and they can have another one of our well trained lawyers or wait till I get back. Now don't call again!" He hung up and got in his car. It was a nice car. He drove back to his mom's house. She'd said he could stay there if he wanted.

He pulled into the driveway and knocked, his sister opening the door. She was in her senior year, "Hey Abigail."

"Hi Noah, welcome back to the hell hole."

Noah rolled his eyes, "Thanks. Where am I staying?"

"In your room, duh?"

"Gosh you haven't changed a bit," he walked upstairs to his room. Opening his window, he saw Rachel, his old neighbor and best friend. They stopped being close friends in middle school. "Hey Rachel, Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry."

Rachel smiled, "Hi Noah, have any plans?"

He thought about it, "Nope, why?"

"Wanna come with us to BreadstiX?"

He grinned, "Sure! I'll be right out."

Sam threw the ball to Caleb, "Nice catch son! You just keep getting better!"

Caleb smiled and threw the ball back, "I love it when we play ball together."

Sam smiled, "So do I."

Quinn was playing patty cake with Madison on the swing. "Are you excited for tonight babe?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"I don't know, I think everyone might think poorly of me for not doing something."

"You raise our children, that's good enough for me."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks. I'm still nervous though."

Emma hugged Will as he finished setting up the Glee room for their old students. He couldn't wait to see them, he was so excited. He'd even come early to decorate. Emma had been preparing punch, and crackers with cheese, and cookies and that sorta thing. Then they sat and listened to some of the music they had put together for the reunion.

Sue stopped in with her husband, "Aww once a gleek always a gleek. Schuester, Pillsbury, what brings upon the patheticness this time?"

"Haha, thanks Sue. We're just gonna celebrate their reunion," Will said. Emma nodded quietly, offering Sue a cup of punch.

Sue hit the glass, spraying punch all over the floor, "I don't want your stupid juice!" She turned around and left with her husband.

Emma got a sponge and gave it to Will so he could clean the mess.

Finn, Brittany, and Santana arrived at the airport tired and worn out. Santana crashed on a couple chairs before they even made it to baggage claim, "I'm too tired, I can't, I **won't**, keep going. I want to sleep!"

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, "C'mon San, you can do this."

Finn grabbed both the girls by the waist and pulled them to the elevator where they would go downstairs and get their bags. They hailed a taxi and got in on their way to their hotel. Santana had a separate room, of course, and already picked up a guy from the lobby. Finn and Brittany went to their room and got ready for bed, then went to bed.

Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt, and Blaine got there the night before, and went to sleep right away. The next morning, they all met in the hotel lobby, and decided to go out for coffee.

There was this old coffee shop that Kurt loved, so they willingly went. "I love you guys so much. You know what, everything's on me."

Blaine smiled, "So really it's on me."

Kurt hit his chest playfully, "Knock it off!"

Tina pushed Artie, even though he could do it himself, she always liked to help. Mercedes just walked in the middle of the two couples, Kurt and Blaine in front and Tina and Artie behind. They ordered their coffee and relaxed until a little after lunch, when the four divas and a nerd went back to get ready.

Mike stumbled off the plane, having listened to Matt flirt with this girl the whole trip, and Mike happened to be in the middle. "I'm so glad that is over."

Matt frowned, "Why?"

"No reason. C'mon dude, Sam said we could crash at his house, we just had to drive there.

They arrived at Sam's house and rang the doorbell. It was lunchtime and Sam answered, "Hey guys, I've missed ya!"

They did that weird hug that guys do and came in. "We missed you too buddy," Matt said.

"Why don't you go wash up and come to the table for lunch. Quinn made lasagna."

They looked at each other, "Yum!"

They both washed up and came back to say hi to Quinn, met the kids, and eat.

Lauren had gotten off the plane after sitting next to a familiar face for the last hour and a half. She'd run into Karofsky, who had discovered he was bi. But oddly enough, he had laid the moves on her, and it worked. I mean, yeah, he looked slightly girly, but he was still built, and wearing mens clothes.

They went to a hotel, both drunk, and did something they might just regret later.

An hour left. Everyone was putting on the finishing touches. Everyone had a reason to impress, whether it was that they were perfect, or wouldn't end up alone, or weren't a Lima loser, or would become something big, they had the reason. And as the first former Glee member arrived, the excitement grew even larger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I decided I'm focusing on Rachel and Puck more this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it!**

Quinn and Sam arrived first, not surprising since they saw Will and Emma everyday and had made arrangements to come first. Shortly after, they were unpacking a little, came Mike and Matt. Will stood up and, once again, they did that weird hug guys do, as they did with everyone that day. "Hey Mike, Matt. I'm so glad you moved back half way through Junior year or you wouldn't be here."

Matt smirked, "Yeah, so am I."

Not long after that Puck arrived. After he'd gone out to lunch with Rachel, which was awkward, he wasn't even sure why she invited him, he'd gone home, showered, and came here. He was surprised Berry hadn't beaten him. He smiled when he saw the guys, minus Finn, "Dudes! It's been forever!"

Sam slapped him on the back and he hugged Mike and Matt. He found his way over to Quinn and smiled sadly, seeing as how they both remembered Beth from their high school years, and hugged her too. "You know, Halo just isn't the same without you man," Mike said. Matt nodded sadly.

"I know it, I've been playing alone with the occasional join in of one of my employees." Sam was just about to ask about that, but then Finn, Brittany and Santana arrived. Finn had an arm around Brittany and she had an arm around him, but Santana and Brittany still locked pinkies as they walked, they always did. Finn and Brittany's marriage was barely a one-on-one relationship. As soon as he walked in Puck laughed, "You and Brittany?"

Finn shrugged, "We got married a couple years ago. And of course San."

Santana and Puck hugged, "Sup Puckerman?" He grabbed her ass.

"Not much. I hear you guys are Cowboys? Congrats," Puck finished hugging Brittany and Finn. Then Rachel came in. It wasn't the same now as it was earlier when she was being polite because her parent were there. She remembered the note left off on.

She managed a small smile, but he didn't smiled back. He looked at her with dark pained eyes and turned his back to her to talk to Mike, Matt and Finn. Rachel smiled and said hi to Will and Emma. She gave Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt and Finn quick hugs. Then she looked at Puck. Her chest tightened.

Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine came in next. That made everyone. They laughed and talked, even sang a little. Rachel invited them to her house for a party tomorrow, laughing that now they wouldn't have to _sneak_ alcohol in, they could just bring it. Everyone said they would come. Then they decided they would take a moment to hear about everyone's success. Will and Emma told about their adopted little girl.

Finn told them how he was the quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys and that his wife and her girlfriend, Brittany and Santana, were Cowboy cheerleaders. Puck laughed, "Open relationship?"

Finn smirked, "More like nonstop three way." Puck looked like he was missing out.

Quinn and Sam told them about their children and Sam's job. The divas told every detail about the Broadway stuff they'd starred in, and Artie brought a video game they all played a little off. Puck got up and said he owned a law firm and was a successful lawyer. Then it came to Rachel, "I don't feel like sharing."

Finn laughed, "Don't pretend like you have a miserable life, we've all been on the internet. You are a celebrity." She was a celebrity. The last movie she was in, she was the main character's, Brad Pitt's, love interest. And yes, he was still hot.

Mike laughed, "Yeah, we know about all the dudes you've dated."

Rachel looked down, "It's not as many as they say. Like that rumor that I went out with Justin Bieber, **so** not true. I guess I will share. I went to Broadway and starred in minor roles, then my first major role with Jessie, then a couple others. Then I went to Hollywood. I will tell you guys a secret, I'm gonna be on a TV show as the main character next year. It's all under wraps, so please don't say anything."

Puck looked at her, "How's Hollywood sex? Is it good enough for you?"

Rachel closed her eyes for a second, "Can I talk to you in the hall?"

Puck rolled his eyes and got up to follow her, "What?"

Rachel put her hand on her hip, just like she did all the time in high school, "Ok, I'm sorry."

"For what part?"

"For all of it. When we had that fight, I didn't realize how lucky I was to be with you. I thought I still wanted Finn, but I didn't want to hurt you. When I told you I was using you, that you weren't good enough to sleep with me, that you were a Lima Loser," she paused. "That I didn't love you," she looked into his deep hazel eyes, knowing that part was a whole lot quieter. "I was lying. The whole time. I was scared of what might happen if I let myself really fall for you, so I held back my love. I regret rejecting you every day of my life. All I want is your forgiveness, Noah. That's the only reason I came to this stupid reunion."

Puck shuffled his feet, "That's real touching, Rach, but I don't regret leaving you, and I don't want you back, and I sure as hell don't want to forgive you. I don't need you Rachel."

Rachel looked down, "Yes you do." He frowned, "I, I'm sorry Noah. I got caught up, and I had money, and I hired a private investigator. I know every night, or almost every night, you get drunk, go home with a girl so she can't find you again, sleep with her, and leave in the morning. I also know you always say you're name is Finn, because you think I always wanted him not you. I am ashamed of stalking you, but I had to know."

Puck slammed his hand against the wall, "Dammit Rachel, you can't suddenly talk to me for the first time in 10 years and expect to go, 'Oh, Rachel's back, yay, I can finally be with her.' You don't deserve that. You took my heart by force, played with it, pulled a couple arteries, then threw it on the floor and jumped on it a couple times, while singing one of those stupid songs of yours. Did you know all through high school, I couldn't, not once, stop thinking about you? You were always on my mind. And do you know how many wet dream I had about you? It drove crazy Rachel, loving you and not getting a glance in return. Every time we dated for a week, or got a duet in Glee, I always thought, 'Maybe now she'll realize I should be with her, not Finn.' And you know what? You always chased after him, like a love-sick puppy. Then that summer before Senior year, you gave me the time of day, every day. And we kept dating, and I didn't notice you ever even pay attention to Finn, and trust me, I watched like a hawk. Then we graduated, and I got a scholarship in California, and you got a scholarship in New York, and I told you the day before I left that we should do it, right there, right then, and you throw this fucking bomb at me. I fucking cried Rachel. _**I cried**_. Anyway, I'm not taking you back, not now, not ever." He stormed back into the old classroom.

Rachel leaned against the wall and cried. Mike asked Puck what happened, "Nothing, nothing happened. Let's just sing and dance so we can finish our reunion, won't everyone be here in an hour?" Will nodded. Rachel walked back in and they all got ready to do a final song.


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later, Rachel found herself at a bar. It was that bar she'd seen Mr. Schue go to all the time, back when nothing was going good for him. She sat down on a stool and frowned. "One sex on the beach please." Rachel always ordered that drink. She tried it once at a party and it stuck with her. She chugged it down and quickly ordered another, and another and another. By the time she left she was too drunk for words.

She wandered out of the bar and got a bus, the bar took her car keys until she sobered up and came to get them. When she got to her house, she sat on the curb, frowning. She looked up to see Noah's house. She thought back to that summer before senior year.

_*Flashback*_

_"Noah, Noah stop!" Rachel giggled as he sprayed her clothes with the hose once more. "You said we were washing your car, not washing me! You are gonna ruin this outfit!"_

_He laughed and sprayed her again, "Don't pretend you don't _love_ it."_

_She hid behind his truck, "You can be such a pig at times. I know you're just trying to get me wet so you can see through my shirt."_

_He chuckled, putting the hose down so he could hug her, getting his clothes wet in the process, "Yup." He kissed her lips and she started to join it. His tongue darted in her mouth and a shiver went up her spine. Suddenly a little voice interrupted them._

_"Eww Rachel, why are you kissing Noah! He's icky!" Noah's little sister, Abi, screamed._

_"Oh shut up Abi, one day you'll understand. Now keep your voice down before Ma comes out here and scolds us," Noah said to his sister._

_Rachel laughed and he frowned at her, which made her laugh more, "Are you coming to the movies with Kurt, Blaine and I later."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_*Flashback ends*_

Why had she given all that up? What possessed her to think she couldn't live without him. She was clearly nuts, her and all the dreams of Broadway that occupied her mind at that time. She was so scared that maybe, just maybe, she'd fall in love and forget her real dream: Broadway, which, by the way, wasn't all it cracked up to be. It wasn't until a couple years ago when her best friend got married that she realized she left her dream back in Lima, Ohio.

She couldn't will herself to walk inside her old house, she didn't want to disappoint her fathers by showing them truly how pathetic she really was. Instead she walked around to the backyard and laid in the hammock she and Noah had put up that summer so they could enjoy the stars. She stared at the night sky, it hadn't changed a bit. Maybe she could still get him back. She let her thoughts drift and her eyes close.

Puck laid on the couch in the living room flipping through channels. Was he really making the right decision not taking Rachel back? She was his everything in high school, well more so after they stopped being friends in middle school, and after he tortured her those first two years of high school, and after she used him as revenge for Finn and Santana, and after he dumped Lauren. _Then_ she became his everything.

He heard a car pull up to what he figured was the Berry house. He saw Rachel sitting on the curb, probably drunk. He thought about going out to talk to her, but quickly talked himself out of it. She didn't deserve him, he was too good for her. But then again she was beautiful, and sexy, and rich, and famous. What if she got married and he lost his chance? Maybe he'd just wait for her to come to him.

Morning came and Rachel practically fell out of the hammock. She grabbed her head in pain. Suddenly her dad's head popped out of the house, "Morning honey, want some coffee?"

Rachel nodded allowing her eyes to adjust to the morning sun. She gather herself and went to her room, showering and changing in under ten minutes. Walking down each step carefully she picked up the cat that had been a kitten when she left, "Morning Annie." She named her kitten after the musical. As she sat at the table, her dad poured her coffee and laid some vegan blueberry pancakes on the table. Rachel hadn't eaten this good of a breakfast since she lived home.

Her daddy sat down across from her, "So how much longer do we get the honor of you staying here?"

Rachel chuckled lightly, "I was thinking about three more days, including today."

Her dad pouted, "Awww. And I have to work today."

Her daddy playfully hit her dad's shoulder, "It's not like you work that long. Plus you have such an easy job."

Her dad crossed his arms, "Oh and you don't?"

"Uh, I have to go grocery shopping, and go to work."

Rachel laughed and kissed their cheeks, "You guys are so weird."

"It's in the handbook," they said in unison, then started laughing coz they said it in unison. Rachel simply rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She sighed and looked out her bedroom window. They were at the end of the cul-de-sac, her window faced the entire cul-de-sac. She could see Noah's house. Oh she was totally going over there when everyone else was gone. Maybe she'd get drunk first so the rejection wouldn't be so hard this time.

Her dads left and she went downstairs, plugging her iPhone into the stereo and jamming out to her favorite songs. She went to the liquor cabinet, figuring she could replace it later, and grabbed a bottle of vodka. After she finished about half the bottle, she heard the doorbell. She answered the door to find Puck standing there, "Could you turn the music down?"

She giggled, "Of course you can come inside!"

He hadn't wanted to come over or hang out, or anything, but she was drunk, and he was scared. He walked in, "Have you been drinking?"

She flung her bottle in the air, losing a couple drops, "What makes you think that?" She giggled again, then looked in his eyes real serious. She forced herself to kiss him. At first he decided he was going to pull away but then he got distracted, and continued to kiss her. He picked her up and took her to the couch, starting to undo her shirt. He pulled away, knowing the kiss was bad for him and it shouldn't go any further.

He stood up and went to the door, opening and standing in the doorway. She looked after him. He frowned, "Just please turn the music down."

**A/N: Ooooooo, that was close! I thinking about making it M, but that's up to you guys (; Reviews keep me writing! They give me energy! So review… Please (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I'm trying this new thing called 'Here's what you missed on People Change' kinda like 'Here's what you missed On Glee' where I'm gonna relay everything that happened, well not everything, but you get it.**

**_Here's what you missed on People Change...  
>Rachel's a famous actress and Puck is a lawyer, say what? They had a high school reunion and Rachel apologized for hurting Puck's feelings ten years ago, but he didn't care. So Rachel went out and got drunk and then went to sleep in her backyard for fear of critical parents. Then the next day she got drunk and made out with Puck, but he left coz he didn't want to start anything with her.<em>**

**_And that's what you missed on People Change_**

At one point after he left she passed out. When she woke up she found her dads looking down at her. The music was off and the bottle that she accidentally broke after she finished it was cleaned up. She could see the disappointment in their faces. Her daddy reached a hand down, "We need to talk."

After she stood up she wobbled over to the couch and sat down across from her dads. Looking at her with sad eyes, her dad asked her a simple question, "Are you an alcoholic? If so how long?"

Rachel sighed and started talk, then coughed and restarted, "No, I'm not. In fact, on a daily basis I don't even drink. Last night and this morning, things like that are normal for me. It's just, it's just boy trouble."

Her dads exchanged looks, "You always shared issue with us in high school, what changed?"

Looking up at the ceiling and licking her lips she thought about the question. What had changed? Was it that know it involved sex? Was it that she was older? She honestly didn't have an answer for herself, let alone her parents. Looking back at them she decided not much could happen if she told them, "See, in high school, me and Noah got really close, and we never did it, and then right before he left he asked if I was ready and I said something about him not being good enough for me and being a Lima loser, and I didn't mean I was just scared coz think about it, first Jesse then Finn then Sam, then Finn again, they all crushed me. I wasn't willing to be that close to him, I was too scared. So I crushed him. And then I apologized yesterday, but it wasn't enough, so I was slightly depressed, plus I can fucking see his house from my window." When she stopped talking she realized tears were streaming down her face.

Both her fathers were at her side almost immediately, an arm wrapped around her. Her dad took a deep breath, "Rachel, baby, I know you want him to love you again, but it sounds to me like you really hurt him. I don't know if there's a way to fix that."

Rachel sobbed harder into her daddy's shoulder, "But there has to be a way. I love him too much."

Her daddy kissed her forehead, "I know, and we're sorry. Honestly though, we aren't sure how to help you through this one. What would you have done back in high school? You always seemed to know what you were doing back then.

Sniffling she moved her face so she wasn't buried in her daddy's shoulder. Her eyes lit up, "I would have sung a song." Her dads smiled as she raced upstairs. She felt so young, looking through her iPod to find just the right song. Remembering all the different times she'd done this high school made her chuckle. She thought about singing her song, 'Get It Right' but quickly shook it from her mind. Then she came upon a song, it was perfect, but it could work. An idea came to her and she immediately acted upon it.

Later that day she drove to a recording studio with her guitar and sang 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift. It was an old song, but Rachel honestly couldn't care less. She played a softer version, which says a lot because it is a pretty soft song, on guitar only. After she finished, she grabbed the disc, thanking the recording studio and paying, and she went home. She carefully wrote an explanation that maybe would do better than words had the other night on individual papers. Turning on her video camera, she recorded herself.

As soon as she got it all made and edited everything she needed to edit, she found and old shoe box and placed the DVD with a note in the box. Duct taping it shut, she ran across the street holding and umbrella, as it had started to rain, and placed the box on his porch. She rang the bell then went to hide. She heard his mother grab the box and read the word written in big black letters, _Noah_.

Rachel went home and laid in bed as soon as she heard the door shut.

Puck was sitting on his bed, plucking a couple notes on his old guitar when his mom knocked on his door, "Noah, there's a package for you." Opening the door he took the box and mumbled thanks. He grabbed a pair of scissors from his old desk and tore it open. Inside was a disc and a note. Carefully picking up the note, he began to read it.

_I know this seems so high school, but I figured, it worked then. And honestly, I don't care if you decide that I'm not worth your time, or that this didn't change your mind, but just watch the goddamn video._

He shrugged and slide the disc into his laptop. She appeared on the screen, sitting on her bed. He heard her singing in the background. As she held a paper in front of her, he slowly began to read it.

_Everything about you drives me nuts. I miss you more than you can imagine._

He watched as she turned to set the paper down, the paper behind it had more words.

_I know I made a mistake, know I hurt you. I know it was my fault._

Another paper.

_I always figured we'd end up together. Honestly I was just scared._

She kept pulling out the old paper so a new one was visible.

_I was scared that since we were moving to different places, I'd loose you._

_And I couldn't let you break my heart, so I broke yours._

_That night when you drove away, a little bit of me died. And I haven't been able to get her back._

_I still think about how in high school they'd say "Puckleberry is end game."_

_I thought it was stupid, but part of me always agreed._

_I can never ask you to fully forgive me._

_If it were the other way around I wouldn't forgive you._

_But dammit Noah, I love you._

_Always have. Always will._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you back._

_It's been hard living without you for the last ten years._

_And I know it's been hard for you without me._

_If you decide you don't want me, that I'm not worth, I won't blame you._

_I hurt you. Bad._

_Just remember, I'm sorry, and I love you._

_Don't forget that last part._

The last paper had a heart painted in red on it. The last image faded and it showed her singing and playing guitar. She was so beautiful. He couldn't help but think that she had spent a damn long time making this. He missed her too, and everything she said seemed right, and the song seemed to fit. He flipped over the note to see if she wrote anything else. All he found was an address.

He sat there for a moment, thinking what might happen if he follows the address. Then he jumped up, grabbing his jacket and an umbrella. He ran downstairs, "I'm going out Ma, I'll back in at least three hours." Hoping in the rental car he had, he drove step by step to a fancy hotel. He walked into the lobby and immediately went for the elevator. The address said floor 4 room 437. He knocked on the door and waited as he saw the doorknob turn.

**A/N: Oooh cliffhanger! I need to know, M or T? Your choice. Also, I wanted to mention, I know this is very confusing, and I apologize.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel heard the knock. She'd been waiting for it. She was in a sexy nightgown, the kinda the old Rachel would have **never** worn. Turning the door knob, she held in her breathe. As she saw him she let out a sigh, "You came." She smiled and turned around, walking back to the bed. Handing him a glass of champagne, she took off his jacket.

Puck sat on the end of the bed, sipping the champagne, "What are you doing Rachel?"

She sighed. Was the idea of her having sex with him so hard for him to deal with? "What I should have done years ago." She gently kissed his neck, sending shivers up his back.

She reached her hands around his neck from behind and unbuttoned his shirt. He soon lost his patience and did it for her, kicking his pants onto the floor, he pulled her onto him, kissing her hard. About an hour later, Rachel lay next to him, naked under the sheet, "You're everything I imagined you'd be."

He smirked, "You fantasized about this?"

She smirked back. Being sexy is one thing she had **majorly** improved at. Running a hand over his chest, she looked him in the eyes, "Honey, every girl fantasizes about you." She leaned over him and grabbed her glass of champagne.

Suddenly Puck realized where he was, and what he was doing. He couldn't go back to being hers after all these years, could he? Did anyone actually end up with their high school sweetheart? With the one person they dreamed about? No. No one did. What made him different? Nothing!

He stood up, pulling his pants up and grabbing his shirt from the floor, "I gotta go Rachel. This was a bad idea."

Rachel sighed. She just wanted him! Was that so much to ask for? She stood up, pulling the sheet around her body. Running after him, she grabbed his arm and turned him around, "Noah Puckerman, I have waited too damn long to have you to myself. Please don't leave me."

Puck looked into her eyes. He could see the tears built up in her eyes. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered in her ear, "I don't want to leave you, but you left first." He turned around and walked out of the hotel room

Rachel fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She fell asleep there. In the morning, she picked up her phone and dialed her best friend's number, Elaine. "Ellie? I'm in love."

Elaine frowned, "Hi Rachel. Yeah, you're boyfriend, right?"

Rachel sighed, "No, that guy I said I couldn't get over, remember, Puck?"

Elaine suddenly put two and two together, "Oh my God! What about Eric?"

"I don't know. I had sex with him last night," Rachel sighed, crying slightly.

"That's cheating Rach."

"I know! I gotta go. I should call Eric. I need to end things with him."

Elaine shrugged, "If that's what you think sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, I do. Love you Ellie, talk to you later." Rachel put the phone down and got dressed. She dialed Eric, her boyfriend's, number, and prepared herself for a fight.

…**.**

Puck got home and slammed the door. His mom yelled at him from upstairs, asking why he was gone so long. He said he had to go see a friend. Ignoring her after that, he took a warm shower. For the rest of the night he just laid in his bed thinking. He had so much to think about. He really did love her, but was she worth his time?

Puck scratched his head and stood up. His mom was asleep so he could easily go out and go to a strip club, or talk to Finn or something. How did he end up in this fucked up situation?

…**.**

Rachel had had enough of it. She dumped her boyfriend, which he did not take well, and packed her stuff. She was gonna get in a plane and fly back to New York. She had a house there, and she really didn't need to be back in California for about a month. She would relax and enjoy all the beautiful things about New York the way she had when she first moved there ten years ago.

She kissed her dads good bye. Her daddy hugged her tight, "Why do you have to go so soon?"

Rachel sighed hugging him back, "I have too many bad memories here."

Her dad smiled sadly and patted her back, you can't run from everything baby girl."

She nodded, "I know." Getting in the rental car she'd picked up yesterday, she smiled and waved at her loving fathers. She stopped by Puck's house on the way to the airport. Ringing the doorbell she waited for some one to answer.

A familiar face, Puck's mom, opened the door and smiled, "Hi Rachel. Puck left this morning. He said his goodbyes and left. I think he must have talked to Finn."

Whatever smile had been on Rachel's face faded, "Oh, ok. Thank you." She turned around and got in her car to leave.

…**.**

Finn had made a good point last night. He said that if he wanted to get over Rachel, he had to leave. So that's how he ended up sitting in a boarding area of the small airport in Lima. He watched all the happy people, and sad people too, board their plane. He sighed.

This plane was going to New York. He was so tempted to by a ticket and go there. He'd only been there the one time in Junior year. And Rachel loved it so much. And he loved her so much. Then it hit him. He loved her. He loved her so much.

He ran out of the airport and got a rental. He drove to her house quickly, only to be told by her parents that she left for New York half an hour ago. He cussed under his breathe as he got back in the car and raced to try and get a ticket for the same flight.

…**.**

Rachel waited in line to get on the plane. She remembered running from Puck before too. It wasn't that she didn't love him. In fact, that was the problem. She loved him more than anyone, more than anything, and she didn't know how to deal with that.

Suddenly she heard her name. She turned around and looked, but not seeing anyone she recognized, she turned back to face forward and gave the airport people her ticket. She walked through the gate to get on the plane.

She started walking to her seat on the plane, and suddenly noticed someone.

…**.**

Rachel didn't see him when he called her. Puck swore and ran to the airport help center. He asked to talk to Derek. Derek was an old friend of his, who happened to work on the runway. His friend let him get on the plane, and fortunately, he beat Rachel to her seat.

He sat in the seat next to hers, and watched for her. Then he saw her, and she saw him. She froze immediately, then remembered that you can't stop coz people behind you are waiting. She sat down next to him, and looked the other way. "Rachel, I'm sorry. You apologized for leaving me, now I'm apologizing for leaving you."

She sighed and turned to look at him, a tear rolling down her cheek, "You have no idea. You can't even begin to imagine how much I missed you."

Puck looked sad, "I'm sorry. We had a bump in the road, but I don't think it has to be that way anymore." He grabbed her hand.

She looked down at his hand. "What does _this_ mean?" she motioned at their hands.

He smiled, "It means you're my girlfriend, if you want that of course."

She smiled a little, "I would love that."

**A/N: Sorry, not the best ending. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
